Pokemon Adventure, the days of our journey
by Ziliath
Summary: Follow the adventures of a band new trainer as he makes a mark on the world of pokemon :Rated M for mature themes
1. Prologue: In the dead of the night

High folks, this be me first story, just doing it for fun, Enjoy!

Pokemon Adventure, the days of our journey

Disclaimer:

I make no clame to ownership of pokemon or its franchise, i do however own this story and its contents: Characters, events and plot, Ect.

Prologue - In the dead of the weeping night

(Day 0)

As the rains fell heavily on the viridian forest, it's residence seek shelter in the stillness of the night, it was quiet with the beating of the rain. but all was not well, the serenity was broken by the sound of footsteps racing through the undergrowth as men in black uniforms chase their target through the rain. They were after something very rare, something not native to the region of kanto, least of all a forest dweller.

"Over here" came a voice from afar.

"we're close" another yelled back,

And as their search continued the evasive creature scurried across the ground, evading capture as long as It the night pressed on the rains began to wane and the first rays of light shone in the early morning of the day, a day of fate that cannot be swayed from any other outcome.


	2. Chapter 1: unyielding threads of fate

Pokemon Adventure, the days of our journey

Disclaimer:

I make no clame to ownership of pokemon or its franchise, i do however own this story and its contents: Characters, events and plot, Ect.

Key:

**Bold:** Text or PA announcements

**Mental speech**

[Pokespeach]

Chapter 1 - unyielding threads of fate

(Day 1)

"Get up now 'ya lazy kid" boomed from downstairs, "birthdays are supposed to be a special thing" she muttered under her breath As she watched her son slowly walk down the stares, James slipped past her with out a word, slipping on his green and black striped jacket, slightly annoyed she began besieging him with words about how he was lazy and staying at the house and not starting a journey five years ago on his tenth birthday.

She kept ranting until he spoke, "Enough ok, I get it, time to move on. I have already told the Pokemon center yesterday that I would be there tomorrow to pick up my first Pokemon" Taking a deep breath "now it's time" he finished with a stern look as he walked out the back door grabbing his black bag along the way.

The sun was high in the sky and the ground wet from last nights rain, he didn't care tho, the center was but a short walk away, cross the road and to the south of his house. Living in viridian city was easy ever since the trainers stopped coming to the viridian city's Pokemon gym. They would wreck the place with their little Pokemon battles in the streets and often force the damaged shops to close up until the damage was repaired. He disliked Pokemon trainers who were young as ten years old, despite there inexperience they were usually arrogant, too much for his likening.

After arriving at the Pokemon center, James stopped by the billboard mailing over all the information there, he had been here many times before; trainers come in and take advantage of a free service... nobody knows who funds the Pokemon centers; people expect the Pokemon league dose but its just a theory, the billboard was filled with all kinds of info but one pice of red paper caught his eye at the corner of the billboard.

"You must be James" a voice from behind said gently distracting him from his curiosity,

"yes" he replied turning around. She was a nurse working at the center for injered Pokemon,

Those who don't live in a town with a credited pokemon professor often catch there own Pokemon to beguin with, James however had made special arrangements to have the choice of one of the three rare starter Pokemon at the viridian Pokemon center.

"come with me" she continued, following her to the next room he saw a table with three pokeballs, half red and half white spheres with a black ring around the middle and one button along the seem, "chose any Pokemon you like" she said politely as she pressed the button on all three, one after the other a brilliant flash of light filled the room from the hand sized balls, "you know what these Pokemon are dont you?" she inquired.

With out making a sound or looking her way he nodded and starred at the three Pokemon standing before him entranced in thought, From left to right they were Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, he had thought about this a lot in the past few days, he originally had decided to go with Bulbasaur. every trainer needed a goal and to compete in the Pokemon league was the most perstigdious honor a trainer could earn and he would have to collect symbols of recognition to enter, eight of them at minimum; gym badges as they were called and out of the closest three gyms Bulbasaur had the advantage at all three, but he decided on Squirtle in the end, **it's hard shell will be better defense in combat** he thought, and to find a water Pokemon this early into his journey was hard to do.

James picked up the pokeball on the far right and preceded to return the Pokemon to its ball, Charmander sat on the ground with a rather annoyed look on its face.

"A fine choice" the nurse spoke,

James now annoyed himself he retorted "Don't patronize me, thank you" in a calm manner.

"Ok then, you care to name your new Pokemon?" asked the nurse,

"I do actually, I saw a name of an ancient Pokemon in a text book that suggested it to have a common ancestor with Squirtle, ile call it 'Touga' after the ancient Pokemon Tirtouga",

"ok then, now i have signed you up to the pokemon league Challange" she replied as he swiftly walked out of the room ignoring her, glancing at the wall where he had previously saw something that peeked his curiosity, but it was no longer there, only bits of red torn paper at the edges where the staples remained, **typical** he thought, preceding with a brisk speed he left the center and went next door.

Entering the Pokemon mart the first thing he saw was pokeballs, lots of 'em sitting behind the counter, the man turnd around and said "supplies or pokeballs" ,

"both" he replied, as the man was gathering his order he saw the same red paper sitting on the counter in a stack, wrapped in plastic but he couldn't see what was on it, there was a big sticker in the way, it looked like an order for 20 flyers for some event with the name "Devon corp." plastered at the top,

The guy behind the counter finished packing his bag "how many pokeballs are you after",

"Ten, is probability all I need for now" James replied.

The guy bent down and pulled a packed set of ten pokeballs from under the counter wrapped in plastic, It read: **buy 10 and get 1 more!, with a sharp new design commemorating the annual devon corporations hoenn region festival. this year in Kanto**. James paid for the stuff with out a word.

As he turns to leave, the guy behind the counter spoke, "well I'm not supposed to sell the 10 pokeball promotion yet but those who buy 10 or more would naturally get it during the festival, ya know?",

"thanks mate" james replied with smile

"it starts in two days at the the edge of the viridian forest next town over" the guy continued. Intrigued with this info James thought it might be fun to go; usually his mother would take him to such events; but he soon realized he had to trek through the viridian forest to get there, his adventure was truly about to begin

At the same time as James was preparing for his journey. Back at viridian forest the men in black uniforms were still sourcing the forest for their prize,

"if this thing doesn't stop hiding we might as well burn down this whole forest" one man grunted,

"Those are not our orders, grunt" another man retorted,

"We need to keep this quiet, a huge fire will draw unwanted attention, you moron" he continued.

**Click! **"it's taken on a new form" boomed over the handheld radio "A small child with freakishly blue hair, heading towards the city" **Click!. **

As they doubled back towards the town, the six men annoyed from its evasive prowess was finally closing in, they could see the kid running through the trees, "Now! Parasect, spore!" yelled one grunt, but the kid darted left suddenly the attack missing him,

"Go after it" barked the same Parasect followed close behind, the kid had now left the forest and was running beside the road leading to the city; but the kid found himself trapped, behind him was the six men in black uniforms with a Parasect pushing it's way past them and in front of him was a kid with short reddish-Brown hair a simple black bag on his back and a black and green striped jumper with a Pokemon he had never seen walking beside him.

"Parasect" The grunt shouted, "put that thing to sleep: Spore!"

Before it could comply; a stream of water came from the other side drenching it and knocking it on its back, "the kid doesn't even have a Pokemon with him" said James "care to explain what's going on?" he said pointing past the kid, one man stepped forward with a rather unhappy and unpleasant look,

"We are police officers" he said sternly, pointing to the blue haired kid "the kid... errr ...ran away from home and we are jut trying to get him back to his loved ones, and you are interfering, arrest them all" the man barked "Use the nets if you have to" he said grinning.

Looking desperate the blue haired kid shook his head, James took a deep breath as he watched them throw a net over the kid, something did not sit right with him, he knew the police wore blue uniforms not black, yet they could be a private company, after all they didn't seem to want to hurt the kid; trying to use spores to put him to sleep. After they had the kid in the net they came after him, he wasn't expecting them to be serious with the last part, after all it was just a mistake, this was the second red flag after he realized they were using nets in the first place.

Touga became cautious as they closed in on them but Touga's caution grew into desperation as he charged forward with out warning or orders; tackling one grunt down to the ground, James still not sure of what to do; he had to decide fast, he ran for the opening grabbing the kid filled net on the way, he was surprisingly light.

As they bounded down the road towards the viridian Forrest with five grunts and one Parasect in tow. While running as fast as they could the kid in the net was quiet and did not object to what James had done.

They had finally reached the trainers rest stop at the edge of the viridian forest, he let the net down on the ground and slowly began to unwind and untangle it, after the net fell open on the ground the kid just sat there with a silent smile as he suddenly dissolved in a purple shower of light reveling a small four legged Pokemon James had never seen before... a small blackish Ninetales like Pokemon with a blue tough of fur on its head, stunned and dismayed he bent down to pat it,

Before long he could hear the sound of many footsteps behind him, he grabbed the small Pokemon and instead of going in to the rest stop he ran around the side hoping to avoid conflict again, but the men stopped some ways away; they stood there talking before turning back for some unknown reason. He had hoped that they had been recalled, or perhaps he lost them, either way he was just happy that he got out of that situation, his journey had gotten of to an unexpected start.

But what to do with his new friend? Returning Touga to its pokeball he noticed that the new Pokemon was exhausted, walking around to the back of the rest stop he then entered the place and sat down on a nearby seat, the small Pokemon in his arms had nestled down on his lap sleeping soundly, he wondered what they wanted this Pokemon for, something no good no-doubt,

A few minutes later a man approached "well you have quite a rare find there kid", not wanting a repeat of earlier he was about to walk away, but he then thought **this guy knows something**.

"Yes, I guess it is rare, what is it again?" he enquired,

"We'll son Its a zorua, and it's fur is not supposed to be blue either, making it even more rare" the man said with a smile "good luck young man" he finished as he walked out the door James had entered moments ago.

He turned his vision to the Pokemon on his lap wondering how it could just sit there so calmly ...among other things, James still hadn't caught his fist Pokemon after receiving Touga; his Squirtle, heck he haven't had time to even train it yet, he had just got out of the city and he had his first major event.

Looking around the room the place was packed with trainers with Pokemon he had only read about; from the aggressive Nidorino to the shy yet abundant Caterpie, there was also a billboard filled with all sorts of notices, but once again it looked as if someone had just gone and torn down the flyer for the hoenn festival. James had decided to stay at the rest stop and go through viridian forest in the morning, it would give him time to process what had happened and train Touga.


	3. Chapter 2: Effects of the past

Pokemon Adventure, the days of our journey

Disclaimer:

I make no clam to ownership of pokemon or its franchise, i do however own this story and its contents: Characters, events and plot, Ect.

Key:

**Bold:** Text or PA announcements

**Mental speech**

[Pokespeach]

Chapter 2 - Effects of the past

(Day 2)

"Tackle it Touga" commanded James, racing forward Touga sped towards the enemy Metapod crashing into it full force knocking it back. This was James's forth official battle of the day, all the bug catchers were out and about battling there metapods in what seemed like pointless macho matches of who can harden the best, but he was the main attraction with no Metapod he could show the little 'kiddies' how to battle the squrtle way,

He detested the useless stages between certain bug Pokemon's evolutionary stages, most of them were immobile and no better than a paperweight, the only technique they had under there hard shell was to harden. the little Zorua he had saved the other day was sitting by his side descuised as a rather large Caterpie watching the fight unfold as Touga sprayed the Metapod with a stream of water with enough force to knock down a branch from a nearby tree, as the Metapod laid there unresponsive "the victory goes to James and Touga" a nearby trainer announced.

It was still morning and he had a lot of ground to cover, but he still had no clue what to do with this Zorua that had latched onto him, sure he liked it, but it made him a target for whomever those people were, but he couldn't bear to ditch it either, then again he needed to catch a new Pokemon, but all there was were just small bug Pokemon, some in the trees and the occasional Pikachu,

**hardly worth the effort for Pokemon that almost any new trainer would get** he thought.

Half the day had passed and he was still looken' for his first big catch, he thought about the little zorua running beside him now as a Pikachu, but the kid had been through enough already and to turn on it just to catch it like a normal trainer would be a betrayal of its trust, still he remained adamant about what he wanted to catch and what he did not, catching the little zorua would be something to brag about... If he had anyone to brag to, most kids he knew in school started there adventures five years ago and next to none stayed in school for as long as he did, still, he thought he could give it a name.

"Hey kid, do you have a name anyways?" he said waiting silently for some kind of answer, the Pikachu shaped zorua just sat there for a moment before shaking its head,

"Perhaps I can give you one then?" he asked, returning into its original form for but a brief moment it began to stand on its hind legs it's entire body was cloaked in a rain of purple light, it's shape changed to human again, the same image of a human he saw that was being chased by those strange men, his hair was that same blue color it was when it was a zorua, with a black T-shirt black shorts and bear footed, the kid just smiled, he looked no older than 11 in human years, James thought that this form was a representation of the Pokemon's mind in the attempts of passing as human; brought to life by its strange illusionary abilities... james was a deep thinker always having to rationalize what he didn't understand with what he did understand, as he had read about the Pokemon ninetales and how with age they gained psychic powers to fool anyone with illusions, but this Pokemon's illusions were not fake, they were solid, **an evolutionary off-shoot no doubt** he thought as he placed his hand on the kids head,

"your hair is Azure, a shade of blue, perhaps that can be your name", delighted by the idea Azure began nodding rapidly; the way kids of that age usually do.

"well then, we best be going" nodding once more; Azure followed quickly.

After lunch they continued to trek through vridian forest, when suddenly Azure for some reason stopped dead in his tracks, a sense of worry washed over him, James couldn't hear it yet but Azure could hear the beetling of rotor blades High in the sky,

"Come on we don't want to take all day, I'm not used to sleeping on the ground like a Pokemon" James joked.

Ignoring him, Azure reverted back to being a zorua bolting off into the woods in a fit of panic,

"Hey! Wait up" James called as he ran after Azure,

A few steps later he herd it, looking up he saw a black helicopter flying over head **this isn't good** he thought. Racing forward looking for Azure, he kept going until he came out onto a clearing, slowing down to look at the torn up earth, all of the trees were cut down and shoved to the side, the stumps had been pulled from the ground and littered in piles around the edges of the small clearing. Something was definitely not right here, the sound of the helicopter grew louder until it was overhead, he dashed for the other side of the clearing, he was half way there when an even louder noise came from all around, and then he saw them;

Scyther! They were gathering at the clearing too, drawn by the sound of the helicopter, and they seemed very irate, james stopped half way not wanting to cross their path, dragging there scythes along the ground as they came out from among the trees, there focus was on the black helicopter coming in for a landing, now trying to escape the ambush, several of them had leaped up scythes first slamming into its side, as their scythes sunk into the week metal the helicopter began to spin in the air and eventually slowly back down as they were savagely chopping it to peaces, as it crashed the rest of the scyther on the ground Primed their scythes, almost all of the Scyther ran at the helicopter completely ignoring James, the pilots had escaped mid fall, now fading into the trees they were gone,

As he stood there watching the scyther tear it apart pice by pice slowly walking back to the tree line he saw one that was scared...trembling almost, he pulled Touga's pokeball from his Belt and approached it, ignoring him the scyther stood there breathing heavily, it began to ease up as it saw the rotor blades being sliced off falling to the ground, it then looked at James and dissolved into that familiar purple light, it was Azure. Returning to human form he ran to James with tears running down his illusionary face,

James just stood there comfiting him. With the helicopter now no more than scrap there focus had turned to James and the upset Azure, most of the scyther walked away but some began to approach Rather menacingly,

James held up Touga's pokeball and pressed the button, in a brilent flash of light Touga stood there between the encroaching scyther and his trainer,

Relishing a challenge from a new foe the scyther on the far left knocked its nearest gang member to the ground gesturing the rest to leave bearing its scythes to them. As the other scyther flew away James stepped forward "well it seems we have a fair challenge" he said boldly,

Still shaken by what he had witnessed. "go!" he commanded Touga. At the same time the scyther launched its self at the little turtle Pokemon

"You can't let it hit you with those sharp sythes, use withdraw!" bearly makeing it inside his shell as scyther hit Touga's shell knocking it to the side, landing in one of the ditches in the clearing

"Watergun, aim for the leg!" James shouted as the scyther once again appoached towards james and azure, suddenly out of the ditch a stirn stream of water cascadeing through the air hit scyther in the leg, stumbling to the ground for a few moments losing sight of Touga.

"Let's finish it, tackle!" cheered James, scyther's scythes were stuck in the soft ground; pulling them out with some effort it got to its feet before it was tackled by Touga; falling to the ground once again.

James had decided this is the Pokemon he wanted to catch for his first big score, he was fumbling around with his back pack finally pulling out the pack of pokeballs; he ripped them open scattering them on the ground, azure was no-longer upset noticing james hands were shaking by the sight of a gang of scyther ripping a helicopter apart, but james none the least he wanted one... A scyther for his fist capture! Grabbing one on the ground he threw it-

**"Enough" **

A loud voice boomed from behind as the ball flew through the air hitting the scyther on the back,

"these scyther are under my protection!" the voice continued, as the pokemon was sent into the ball James turned around, it was the old man who he had met in the rest stop yesterday.

**Ding**!, the pokeball had regestured a secesufull capture!

"hand over the ball now-...,

what...

happened...

here?..."

the old man starred at the the wreckage as he walked slowly forward stunned by the sight

"I came across this clearing ...and then the helicopter ...and then the scyther came ...and!...and!" James recounted frantically,

"I knew they wanted my scyther... So they cleared a landing pad?..., well it seems the scyther wernt too happy about that...hugh?...", the old man chuckled,

James slowly walked over To the ball on the ground and picked it up, with Azure picking up the remaining 10 empty ones slipping them in James's bag,

"you must go now" the man said sternly, "the path leading up to Pewter city is close, it will be dark soon" the old man urging them to go,

Aand so they did. They soon arrived at the pewter city rest stop for the viridian forest. With Touga and his newly caught scyther... Not to mention the tag along Zorua who was somewhat still upset,

James didn't know why azure was petrified at the sight of a helicopter but he bet it had something to do with the men who were chasing him,

James felt all this was happening way too fast, he had to rest for the night. starring at his scythers pokeball as the night grew cold, he relized how much of a pinch his new scyther put him in at the time, the only appropriate name was 'Vice',

he wasn't too keen on useing the species name for any pokemon he catches, he found it rather too generic and decided he would name all the Pokemon he would catch, after all a good name is half your epic tale.


	4. Chapter 3: The Mistry of the red flyers

Pokemon Adventure, the days of our journey

Disclaimer:

I make no clam to ownership of pokemon or its franchise, i do however own this story and its contents: Characters, events and plot, Ect.

Key:

Bold: Text or PA announcements

**Mental speech**

[Pokespeach]

Chapter 3 - The Misery of the red flyers

(Day 3)

"sir please wake up, you can't stay here any longer",

Extremely exhausted from his track in the woods James had seeped 'till well past midday,

"there has been a crisis in the forest, And we are converting this place into a temporary ranger station" the ranger manager continued,

"Fine..." James said calmly but reluctantly, not bothering to ask why as he and Azure walked past the billboard and out the door, he knew exactly what the crisis was about, as the door shut behind Azure, he only then realized that he saw that same red flyer on the billboard as all the other places, jiggling the door Handel he realized it was locked. Annoyed at his pot luck he decided that fate was conspiring against him for some reason, every time He saw that red paper something distracted him from it! Dishearten from his bad luck he turned and left, traveling north to pewter city, he was out of the forest and ready for more adventure; namely the Hoenn festival, which had started today, hoenn was one of the two island regions, A lad mass comparable to that of Kanto in size but surrounded by water on all sides, every so often a region promotes tourism for it's region in a another region each year, by showcasing the Pokemon one can catch, games with prizes and genuine oddities found in the region, all James knew is it was being held in pewter city this year, and he was on his way there.

Arriving in pewter city the first thing James noticed was a big sign out the front of the Pokemon center which read, "**hoenn festival, register now for your chance to win one of 5 Devon corp.'s new pokedex gauntlet; not yet available, take a flyer and enter at the main plaza in pewter city. runner ups will receive an exclusive Pokemon**", at the top corner of the sign James saw a strip of red paper that looked like it had many bits of paper attached to it, there were none left, "Well that explains that then" he muttered walking away. "Come to think of it, I never got a pokedex back with my first Pokemon". Arriving in the main plaza James decided he wanted one of the pokedexs, he had to have one otherwise how would he record his journey?, "Azure, I need you to go find a red piece of paper, so I can register" Azure quickly nodded and ran off to look for one "**can we please have your attention, the Devon corp. raffle will be drawn in one hour, entry's must be in with in that time**" boomed over the street speakers, **that's not good** he thought, walking up to the raffle booth where he had hoped to find some of the flyers,

"where do you keep the flyers" he asked the man behind the table, "oh.. here and there", perplexed by the mans answer James retorted "and exactly what dose that mean" ,

"it means if you want to enter you have to find one" the man said without looking up from his task. James was determined to get one, but finding an entry form with in an hour may take some effort!, with no time to spear he began to look.

Azure was still in his human illusion looking for a red piece of paper at James's request, he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for but he wanted to help James for everything he did for him.

"STOP!, you cant take them all!" a voice yelled, it was very far away but Azure had good hearing, he was after all a zorua, running towards the sound he stopped as he turned the corner, there was a girl with long black hair and white T-shirt, fighting with another kid whereing a deep maroon jumper and black trouses, "this is not fair, one per person, that's what they said" the girl complained, in the other kid's had was a stack of red papers, exactly what james had requested, the girl grasped for them but the kid recoiled, smacking her hand away, Azure begun to growl at the sight of his actions, changing his illusion to that of James as he stormed over to the two; attempting to grab the flyers from the kids hand,

"what! You too?" he said angrily, Azure was starring right at him, he had black well groomed and short hair and brown eyes that were very menacing, "just goes to show you don't deserve it" he sneered holding the red paper away from them both, "try finding your own before I get them all" he laughed with a smile, azure began to growl again, the boy began to walk away, "he thinks that he will win if less people enter, so he has been steeling as many as he can" the girl said turning to azure, Azure remained silent and began to run after him.

Frustrated his efforts had been for naught James returned to the the raffle booth, he stood there thinking what he should do when without warning a boy with well groomed hair ran around the corner crashing into him, paper fell to the ground as did he, staggering back James grabbed the side of the booth, "what are you doing! Just standing in Tommy's way like that, moron!" the boy scowled as he was hastily picking up the papers, James also picked up a few, he had noticed that it was the very flyer that he saw back at the Pokemon center one town back,

"I'm going to keep this" said James.

"you can't!" The kid retorted, reaching for them "I found it first! and what Tommy finds Tommy keeps!, the prize will be mine!" he taunted; snatching at the flyers in James hand,

"you can't be serious? Tommy refers to himself in the third person?",

" Shut up...hey! How did you get in-front of Tommy anyway?", as James was about to answer... Then 'James' came around the corner...surprised by the look of his own 'reflection' he just just stopped himself. realizing what was going on Azure changed back into his human form, but not before Tommy had witnessed the transformation,

"this is getting way to weird for Tommy, Tommy is out of here" Tommy said before running off, a few minutes latter a girl walked up, it was the same one Azure saw fighting with Tommy, "sorry about Tommy, he is clinically insane at times, he ran all over town stealing those flyers just so he would have less opposition in the raffle, he wouldn't even let his own sister have one",

"I see, and you are?" James replied. "his sister, Sam, and don't call me Samantha if that's what you think its shot for...it is but...just dont" she warned him without warning,

" ...hey you got some from him! Good", Sam continued, James handed her one of the ones he had picked up, they both filled out the forms and handed them in to the booth behind them. He now had one flyer left and the raffle was gonna be drawn soon, Azure was just standing there pretty much being ignored, which gave James an idea, he would fill out this form for azure and get an extra chance at the prize, after filling it out he hands it to Azure, " go hand this in", "**the raffle will be drawn in a few short moments**" boomed over the street speakers, azure rushed to the booth and handed the man the paper, "your the last one kid" the man said tarring off the bottom of the flyer and placing it in a container to his side, handing azure a small white ticket, "**entry's are now closed**" the man said into the mike.

10 Minutes later: as the crowd gathered to watch the results of the raffle, all kinds of people and Pokemon gathered around the main stage, a lot of which James and Azure had never seen before. "Welcome folks of all kinds" the man getting up on the stage said, even the obnoxious Tommy had returned, another man had walked up on stage carrying a box, he opened it up and reviled 5 strange objects and left the stage. The announcer picked one up and took the center of the stage, "I am proud to present the Devon corporations pokedex gauntlet, working with the illustrious Prof. Oak who sadly couldn't be here today. by incorporating new holographic technology developed by Prof. Young, this sleek and rare device is our prize today; one of 5 to win" the man put the gauntlet on his left arm and and just touched it, the machine was quiet, few moments later a thin holographic display was hovering over the device attached to his arm, the crowd began talking among themselves, "it has all the basics of the usual pokedex on a convent holographic hard light touch display, and much more, water sealed, shock insulated and all round Pokemon resistant", two people brought the raffle weel up on stage, "now folks, let's begun" he said putting the pokedex back, the announcer grabbed the Handel and spun the wheel ... ,

Reaching inside he picks up a small folded paper, "and our very first winner is: Zane Horse", "wicked!" said Zane as he ran on stage from the far left of the crowd "our second winner is Janet farrow" ,"third we have Peter Yrt", "coming up forth is Azure... No last name here so do we have someone named 'Azure'?" , Azure just stared at James as he had not known about this, even though he had handed the flyer in he didn't know it was for him, "well go on then, go get your prize" gesturing for azure to go up, still confused he stood up with the others to get the prize, "lastly we have Mores Plate, and there we have it folks our five winners of those of who were lucky enough to gather an entry form, for all of you who did not win, form a single line and come get your runner up prize, and be sure to hand in your ticket",

"No-no-no-no- NO! Why didn't Tommy win" Tommy shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd knocking several people down on his way, sam his sister frowned "sigh... What a moron" she exclaimed.

As people were lining up for the runner up prize just for finding a flyer and entering was a rather nice prize, a Pokemon captured by the devon corp. in the hoenn region to promote this event, when it finally came James turn he saw huge cases of small pokeballs to chose from, picking one up and walking away, he pushed the button letting it out, in a flash of light a strange small Pokemon appeared in front of him, it was a small blue and pink Pokemon, Azure who was standing near by was wearing the pokedex, pointing it at the small pokemon it brought up its image as a 3D hologram, "**Porygon: the virtual Pokemon, A man-made Pokemon created using advanced scientific means, it dose not require food, only raw electricity to sustain its holographic biology**", he was not sure why he got this one, he knew the people at Silph Co. were the ones who invented this pokemon, not devon corp., and silph co. was a kanto based company but that did not matter, he was rather impressed with his rather random luck. he begun thinking of what to call it, everything had to have a name, like Vice before it and Touga his first Pokemon, "how about I name you Beta?" cause your an AI pokemon, he asked the small pokemon, porygon just stat there unresponsive, "Gamma then?, Delta?, well what about Zeta?" after his last suggestion the Porygon tilted its head up at James, "Zeta it is then" he said grinning, but the Porygon just stood there fixated on its new trainer "well return then" James said disappointed, "we'll it couldn't be too bad" Sam said interrupting "you at least got something rare" she continued, "oh.. And what did you get..." James retorted, "just a bug, see ya around" Sam said walking away, "well Azure, we're at a festival, time to do the festive thing, I guess".

After having so much fun at the festival that would only last a week, they retired to the pokemon center, James stared at the 2 pokeballs in his hands, one was Touga's the other was his new scyther's, Vice, he wondered what his new friend would be like, he was certainly aggressive, **perhaps that would play to his advantage** he thought, standing in the lobby he pushed the button on vices pokeball, in a flash of light vice stood there glaring at James, "common now... lets be friends and all that..." he joked tentatively, Vice slammed James with the back of his scythe knocking him Down.

**Hey folks, for those who have read this, its been a long time w/o an update, mainly because i focused more on writing it then posting it, but as of now there are 11 complete chapters, and likely will be posting them all rather soon**


End file.
